


Just Jim Moriarty

by Leonie_Demian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Demian/pseuds/Leonie_Demian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply some words exchanged with Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jim Moriarty

"So Mr Moriarty... you're the smart one here, am I going to regret sleeping with you, the enemy?"  
"Quite a bit, my dear, but it's going to be worth it", he grinned, and went in for a kiss.


End file.
